ATMs and the like are widely employed, for example in financial institutions, to allow a user to pay in cash such as banknotes and coins, and to pay out cash to the user, according to contents of a transaction with the user.
As an example of such an ATM, a proposed ATM includes, for example, a customer interface that hands over or receives banknotes from a user, a conveyance section that conveys banknotes, a classification section that classifies banknotes, a temporary holding section that temporarily holds banknotes, banknote storage boxes that store banknotes by denomination, and a controller that performs overall control (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2011-2912 (FIG. 1)).
In a pay-in transaction of the ATM, for example, banknotes inserted into the customer interface by the user are separated and taken in one note at a time, conveyed to the classification section by the conveyance section and classified, and stored in the temporary holding section after a conveyance destination has been decided by the controller based on results of the classification. The ATM then conveys the banknotes stored in the temporary holding section to their respectively decided conveyance destinations to be stored.
Moreover, in a pay-out transaction, for example, the ATM receives a pay-out amount instruction from the user, feeds out banknotes from the banknote storage boxes in denominations and numbers corresponding to the pay-out amount, uses the conveyance section to convey the banknotes to the classification section to be classified, and conveys banknotes that are being conveyed correctly to the customer interface to allow the user to take the banknotes corresponding to the pay-out amount.